brdfandomcom-20200216-history
B.R.D (Series)
B.R.D '''or '''Boys Ready to Die '''is a slice-of-life, adventure manga, manga reboot, and almost an anime written by an anonymous author going by the name Hot Pocket and serialized through the Gc Inc. studio. The series is also slated to receive an anime under the same studio which will begin airing in 2021. '''History: Sometime in 1962, Mr. Pocket found himself bored and began writing a story out on his typewriter. There was no original plot, characters, or goal in mind. He just found himself writing. He quickly became impressed with his own work and submitted it to the first studio he found which, on the verge of bankruptcy, gladly accepted his work. A year later, the first manga began serialization. Manga: Basic Details B.R.D began serialization December 21st, 1963 through the studio Gc Inc. as a manga under the same name. The manga ran for a total of 87 volumes spanning 26 arcs between 1 and 4 volumes each before the manga was canceled by the author himself in 1997. It was revealed ten years later in 2007 that the reason for this was personal disappointment in the direction the manga went. Plot Thousands of years prior to the story Earth was riddled with magic and most everyone could use it. Over time a gene that prevented people from using it developed and spread making fewer magic casters through the generations that followed. The few that could still use magic grouped together and formed a guild where they performed everything from construction, to repair, to mercenary work, as well as protecting the town from the occasional monster or rouge magic caster. Eventually, only 10 remained. Everyone else grew fearful. In a preemptive strike, those who could not use magic armed themselves. A war began. Worried that the ways of magic would be lost forever. The surviving magic casters funneled all of their remaining magic together creating The Beacon and hid it within the guild before facing the people they sought to protect. Now without magic, they allowed themselves to be killed and their guild was burned to the ground along with the town in which it sat. Fifty years prior to the story, two friends (Grandfather Wallace and Grandaddy Salverson) discover the ruins of the guild in a forest. They venture in and discover The Beacon. Curious, they attempt to touch it and it explodes releasing magic back into the world. Having touched The Beacon directly, the two friends each resparking old, legendary bloodlines of magic within themselves; One gaining the Blood of Destruction and the other the Blood of The Great Wall. Of course, many new bloodlines take form elsewhere as well but remembering the story of the old days, those who discover they can perform tend to hide it. Enter main characters Blaze Wallace and Andy Salverson. Having inherited their respective bloodlines from their fathers and grandfathers before them, the mana within them awakens. In this day and age, magic's existence returning is largely a myth but the fear remains. Many cults scattered around the world actually torture or kill those that they suspect of being able to perform magic. This is only the beginning of the two friends painful journey. Manga Reboot: Basic Details B.R.D began serialization once again and has been ongoing since April 20th of 2018 under the same author and studio. The manga reboot starts again from volume 1 and differentiates itself from the original with a red and yellow star in the bottom left corner as well as an updated, more modern art style. Currently, only 4 volumes have been released. Plot TBA Anime: Basic Details B.R.D will begin airing as an anime TV series sometime in 2021 under the Gc Inc. studio. Each episode will be 22 minutes long but it is currently unknown how many episodes the series is to get. Plot The B.R.D anime, when it begins airing, will get its source material from the manga reboot and thus the plot will be the same as it. Trivia: * December, 1963(Oh What a Night) by The Four Seasons was originally said to be about a man having his first affair with his wife but this is only half true. It was confirmed in 2002 that the man is having an affair with the B.R.D series. Not another woman. (As the manga originally began serialization December 21st, 1963) * B.R.D later inspired Fire Emblem: Gaiden and its sequel Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentias system of having two main characters in which they start together, split up, have their own journeys for awhile, then rejoining later. ** Not adopted by Gaiden or it's sequel however was the two main characters dying and another character shifting into the main character. * Peter Molyneux blatantly ripped off the back story of the guild and magic users for his game Fable and it's sequels. * The title is commonly, mistakenly pronounced as "bird" but the author confirmed the cannon pronunciation of the acronym to be "bored."